Double Dare with a Twist
by SavedByGrace14
Summary: When Casey decides Derek should do some growing up, she gives him a simple dare that changes his life forever.
1. News for Derek

Double Dare With a Twist

The Venturi- McDonald family was sitting down at dinner. Everyone had been so busy lately and it was hard for Nora and George to keep up with their kids. Sometimes they felt like their work got in the way of loving and taking care of them. Then other times, they were glad that they were away like they were. Especially when Casey and Derek were in war-mode. Today seemed to be one of those days.

"Hey Casey, would you pass the potatoes?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, hold on, I just have to wait till Derek done gluttoninghimself," Casey replied. "One, I am a growing boy. Two, I don't think gluttoning is a word," Derek shot back with his trademark smirk attached. "That is so not the point. Whatever Derek."

"Whatever Derek." He mimicked. Derek passed the potatoes to Lizzie when the phone rang. "I will get it," Casey said quickly. She was really glad to get up from the table.

_Ever since a couple months ago, her and Derek had been at each other's throats more often then usual. She just got done arguing with him about his homework this morning. He wanted her to help him with it, but all he really wanted was for her to it for him. She, of course, would not put up with it and told him exactly what she thought of it. He, of course, did not like this and they got into a huge fight. In some strange way, Casey did not want to fight with him anymore, but she was afraid that if she backed down he would think he won. She did not want him to win, so she had to keep up her side of the war._

* * *

"Hello."

"Hey Casey. Is Derek there?"

"He sure is. Hold on, I'll go get him."

"Derek! It's your girlfriend!"

Derek came into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from Casey. "Kendra, Hi."

"Hi Derek. I have something you should know."

"Yeah, what is that?" Derek inquired while he used his free hand to make a shooing motion to Casey. Casey rolled her eyes and left.

"I met this guy. He is really sweet and he loves pets. I met him at the vet office."

"And?" Derek wondered where this going.

"Well, I am sorry, but I don't think it is working out between us." Kendra said with some remorse.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It is obvious, Derek?"

This was definitely not the first time someone broke up with Derek Venturi, but he did not expect it this time. He almost felt some sorrow after loosing his favorite girlfriend to some other guy, one obviously sweeter than him.

"Ok."

"Ok? Take care Der."

"You too." With that he hung up the phone. He decided not to mention it at dinner. He was glad that no one had asked him when he came back to the table.

"Smarti. How was your day?" He wanted to keep the conversation off him.

"We painted the walls today, Smerek!" She exclaimed.

"That is great, Smarti. What did you paint?" Casey stared at him with Casey was surprised that he actually seemed interested in his sister's day

"Penguins."

"I thought your class was making a summer mural." George asked, confused.

"We are. I like penguins." She said this as if it was the simplest explanation that could ever possibly come out of her mouth.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Derek went up to his room to "study". Casey went up to her room to actually study, but only after doing the dishes and washing off the table.

Fifteen minutes later, Casey decided to pay Derek a visit. She knocked on his door but he could not hear it because of his loud music. "Derek, open the door!" _Who studies with blaring music? Gosh, he could get so obnoxious. Why does Casey ever care? She could just pretend that he worry her sometimes. He was acting so wierd at dinner. He was totally hiding something, but she could not figure out what it was. _She hoped it had nothing to do with Sam. S_am had recently moved to Maine and Derek had said he alright with it, but Casey could tell it ate him up sometimes still. After all, Sam was his only best friend._

"Derek!"


	2. Family

Double Dare with a Twist

"Derek Venturi! Open the door!" It had already been five minutes and Casey was getting worried.

_Derek would not back down on a chance to annoy me. Should I go ahead and open the door? What if he is hurt or worse? I did not think he was that upset. I don't think he would try to hurt himself, would he? No, he would not do that. He is not that stupid, right? Oh, He has been so different since Sam moved. He does not do much outside of the house. Would he even have a good reason to cause himself harm? Maybe I should leave and ask him another time. No, he got me all worked up. It's now or never. I am going in._

"I am coming in Derek!" She yelled over the music. She opened the door slowly and saw Derek sat on his bed resting. As soon as she walked in he woke up.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked loudly.

"How can you sleep with that blaring music?" She retorted.

"I can sleep perfectly fine, but that does not answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I knocked on the door and yelled and waited but you did not open your door," She explained, "I got worried."

He started to laugh. "**You** were worried about **me**?"

"Yes." She replied rather sharply, hurt that he would laugh at her genuine concern.

"What did you think I was doing? Hurting myself?" He laughed it off as if the thought was absurd. _Like I would ever do something like that. Oh, that silly little Casey._

"You were so distant at dinner and I thought you were upset and so I thought…" By now she had hot tears streaming down her face. "And since Sam left, I know you have been missing him…"

"You really did think that, didn't you?" By now his smile had disappeared and he looked sort of concerned. _She was really worried about me. Why though? I try to make her life miserable. I guess I will never figure out Casey McDonald._

"Yes, I am sorry." _Gosh, I feel so stupid. Stupid emotions. Those stupid, silly, annoying emotions. Why am I still crying? He thinks I am stupid. I am sure of it._

"Case," He spoke slow and gentle. She had never heard him speak so soft to her. "I would never do anything like that. I would not hurt my family like that. I would never hurt you like that."

"Ok." She had stopped crying but she was still shaken up. Mostly, she was in shock because he was being so sweet to her. "Why are you not making fun of me; kicking me when I am weak?" She wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Come here. Sit down." Derek patted the bed next to him. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Instantly, he put his arm around her and gave her a half hug.

"You're my step-sister, Case. You're family."

"Thanks Der." _He is being really sweet. He continues to amaze and surprise me. He can be so mean and rude and then be cute and cuddly. I guess I will never figure out Derek Venturi. _

"Casey, what is it that you wanted anyway?" Derek asked after just sitting with her in silence.

"I wanted to know what Kendra wanted. Like I said, you seemed troubled at dinner." She replied.

"Kendra broke up with me." He said it about as simply as Marti stated she liked penguins. It was like "Whatever."

"Gosh, I am sorry. Must be tough."

"Nah, I am a free man now."

"You don't care one bit."

"No, not really."

"Derek, you…you…"

"I…. I…. What?"

The tender moment they shared just minutes ago was gone and he went back to teasing her.

"You know what, Derek? I bet you could not keep the same girlfriend for over 6 months."

"You know what, Casey? I bet I could." He started to smirk and she had that look in her eyes. That look in her eyes was really the only reason he liked to tease her so much. _It made it so much fun._

"Ok, **Der**I want you to go out with the next girl who catches your eye at school tomorrow. Then, if she decides to be your girlfriend, you have to date her for more than 6 months. If she breaks up with you or vise versa, you have to banish dating for 2 years."

"Hey, what about you? What if I win?"

_There is that smirk._

"Then, I win give up dating for 2 years. Ok?"

"OH, I will win, got it?"

There is that look. Hahahaha 

"Now get out of my room." Derek said firmly as he pointed to the door.

Casey walked quickly to the door, and then she turned around to face Derek.

"Der?"

"Yeah Case?"

"Good luck." After she said that she smiled and closed the door behind her.

_Nope, never. _Derek thought as he fell back to sleep.


	3. Breakfast

Double Dare with a Twist

Disclaimer- I do not own this show or any of its actors.. Bummer..

A/N and Shout outs- The last sentence of the last chapter was confusing to some. 'Nope, Never' is referring to the part where Derek felt that he would never understand Casey. She gives him a bet and then turns around and says "Good Luck". This was confusing for Derek and that is why he thought, 'Nope, Never'. I hope that clears it up.

RAWR-IKICKBUTT and Lanakila91- I love a good Dasey story too, but this story(for now) is non-Dasey. There will be friendly conversation and brother-sister things, but nothing more.

Total Hopeless Romantic- Thanks for the tips.. Keep them coming, K?

UNIQUE-is-the-stuff- Sorry it took me longer than usual to put up a new chapter. Here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.

Nora woke up early the next morning to make pancakes and eggs for breakfast. Edwin was the first one to the table. "Thank Goodness, something besides cereal." He said as he sat down.

"I thought you loved cereal."

"You know what they say. 'Two much of a good thing, is a bad thing."

"I see. Well, dig in"

Casey came downstairs with Marti and Lizzie.

"Good Morning Casey. Where's Derek?" Nora asked as she is setting the table.

"Mom, you eat, I'll set the table." She took the dishes from Nora. "Derek? He's probably spending a couple extra minutes doing his hair. He probably wants to impress the 'ladies'." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well, he better hurry if he wants any pancakes." Nora was now sitting down and eating her own pancakes. "MMM, These are good."

"Did I hear that were pancakes?" Derek comes downstairs and just as Casey thought, he had spent time doing his hair different. He had the whole front pair of his hair swept over on one side. Casey could not help it; she let out a laugh.

"Emo hair?" Casey questioned, staring at his hairstyle.

Derek met her eyes and glared into them. "I read in one of your girlie magazines that the ladies love emos."

"How did you get into my magazines if they are kept in my closet?" She asked him, keeping eye contact.

"Time to eat." Derek pulled away from her questioning gaze. He sat at the table and start stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Casey was not finished. She sat down across from him at the table. "You were in my room, weren't you?"

Derek just put another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"You were in my room when I was not there. You looked in my closet! Derek, I can't believe you!"

"Chillax, sis. I did not find anything except the magazines."

Nora felt it was her turn to speak now. "Casey, I think you are taking this out of proportion. Derek, please don't go into Casey room without her permission. Can we have a peaceful breakfast now?"

"I don't like it when you're mean to each other" Marti said.

"I don't like it either, Marti" Casey replied in almost a whisper. She turned to Derek. "Truce?"

Derek smirked at her. "Sure." He said.

"Hug!" Marti demanded. Casey got up from the table and went over to hug her step-brother. He was reluctant at first, but decided to hug her back.

"Come here, Smarti." Derek said, half hugging Casey. Marti ran over and joined in on the hug.

Edwin and Lizzie were just sitting awkwardly and watching them. "Should we join them?" Lizzie asked Edwin.

"Why not?" They joined in and now the simple hug was a circle of family.

"Oh, I should probably join in on the fun." Nora ran over and completed the circle.

"Can I wake up to this every morning?" Everyone stopped hugging to see George standing in the doorway.

"One time thing dad. I doubt it will happen again." Derek smiled and went back to his seat.

Casey was too busy basking in the moment that she forgot she had to be at school early.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered I told Mrs. Trimble I would help her organize before school." Her hand went to her forehead. "I am supposed to be there by now."

Nora got up from the table. "I'll take you. George, make sure the kids have their lunches packed. Come on Casey, we can still make it." They walked out the door in a hurry. Well, at least Casey was in a hurry.


	4. Halfpint

Double Dare with a Twist

Disclamer- I do not own the actors or characters of Life With Derek. **sigh**

Derek's POV 

_Alright, this should not be hard. Casey thinks I am going to find this tricky. Ha. Girls love me. I bet the hottest girl in school will come up to me today. Yeah, then she could become my girlfriend. We could make out and my popularity status will go up. Wait... Do I need it to go up anymore? Yeah, I could always need more popularity. Oh, Casey, Casey, Casey, you're just setting me up more all sorts of rewards._

I walk into the hallway and stand by my locker.

_Now, I wait. Da Da Da. Look at the hot chick over there... She is coming this way. Maybe? Awe, man. It was the guy next to me. What does he have that I don't? I have good looks, a good humor, and I am smart. Well, I'm smart when I actually do my homework._

I decide to pretend to be busy and look into my locker. 

_This needs to be cleaned out. I bet I could pay someone to do it. Hmm. Derek, you're so brilliant. I know. …… Gosh where are the hot girls? What if I lose the bet? What happens if no one ever talks to me? I do NOT want to loose. I can just see Casey's face now; that look that tells me that she is right._

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

_Alright, lets see… A longhaired blonde with green eyes…_

I turn and try not to show my surprise at the sight in front of me. A girl about 17 was standing there with a confused look on her face. She had brown-red hair and brown eyes. She was kind of short, as she was only up to my shoulder. She was dressed very conservatively. She wore a long black skirt and a long red shirt with a yellow t-shirt over it.Her hair was in pig-tales. Lets just say, she did not look like she would fit in here.

"Um, Excuse me… Could you tell me where I can find room 306?" She asked me.

"Chemistry?"

"Yes, that is my next class and I am lost and I saw you looking into your locker and you were the only one in the hallway and…"

"And you have to get to class…"

"Sorry, I talk a lot when I am nervous…"

_Great, I can't believe this. Why did Laura Ingles have to come up to me and talk to me? This is just wonderful. Well, a bet is a bet. But Derek, she has glasses… You have no idea what this will do to your reputation. Yes I do, but I don't want Casey to win. I can do this. I can._

"Hello?" Laura asked me.

"Room 306, right this way. I have Chemistry next too."

We started walking to the class. It was all the way across campus.

"My name is Winter. It is not my choice. I would rather be named Summer." She said blushing.

"I'm Derek and I like my name."

She seemed to ignore the comment and went on.

"I am new here, in case you did not notice."

"Oh, I noticed."

She did not laugh. _I thought it was funny…_

"I will see you around."

"Yeah, whatever."

"…."

"Do you want to do something after school?" I ask her.

She looks at me with that confused look again. It is kind of funny because she crinkles her nose. I let a laugh escape.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your nose. You crinkle it funny."

"Thank You." She says sarcastically.

I just keep laughing.

"And no, I will not go out with you. I do not go out with jerks." She enters the chemistry class.

Casey was standing in front of me within seconds.

"I see you picked the new girl. Now she has to become your girlfriend. You have 2 weeks." She smiled.

"What! You did not day anything about that."

"I just did now. You can do it, Der. Just turn on your natural charm." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I see it has already worked on her."

They give each other a evil glare and then enter the classroom.

Author note- I am sorry for a late update. I will try to update somewhat faster. Give me ideas on the story and all that jazz.


	5. Easy, right?

Double Dare with a Twist

A/N- I am going to continue in first person. It is more fun to write.

Derek's point of view-

I got out of my Chemistry class and saw Winter standing by her locker. _I should probably say something. How about saying something nice? I could complement her on her shirt or something and she will forget me being a jerk. _

I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She turned around smiling but then when she saw that it was me frowned.

"Um, Hi."

"I like your shirt. It goes great with your eyes." I said, smiling.

"Uh, Thanks. I got it for my birthday." She had turned toward her locker and was looking for some books.

"Look, Winter… I'm sorry. I know I can be a jerk."

"Yeah, kind of."

"I don't think we got off to a great start. Can we start over?" _I can't believe I am acting like this. If this were any other girl, I would not apologize. I have to say sorry now though, or else I lose. _

"Maybe… Well I guess. I believe in second chances."

"I'm glad."

"So… My name is Winter. I am new here."

"I'm Derek."

She let out a nervous laugh that made me want to laugh. I did not though, because I did not want her to think I was laughing at her.

"…."

"I got to get to class." I said when I finally broke the silence.

"Wait Derek… Since we are off to a new start, do you want to do something after school?"

"Sure." _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. She is already asking me out. Although she thinks we are just going to be friends. I have to get her to want to be my girlfriend soon. Hmm… How am I going to accomplish that?_

"Lets see… well first you would have to meet my family. My dad never lets me go out with someone, even as friends, if he does not know them first. I am sure you will like him."

"Let me get this straight. I have to meet your parents before we can do anything after school? Isn't that kind of old fashioned?" I asked. _On second thought, maybe it won't be so easy. I am not good with meeting parents. I have never met the parents of any of my girlfriends. _

"Yeah, It seems strict, but really I like the idea." She looked up at me and I wondered if she new I thought she was crazy.

"Alright. Let me get back to you."

"OK. I'll talk to you later. See you around." She gave me a half wave with her arm as she turned around.

"Bye." _Strange girl. There is something about her that is weird though. She is different from other girls I've dated. I bet I'll figure out later she has some kind of secret.

* * *

_

Two days later at school I ran up to meet Winter before lunch.

"I thought about what you said. I'll do it. I'll meet your parents." _I can't lose this bet. ARGH. This will be annoying. _

She looked at me strangely but then replied. "Okay. Come by my home Friday night around 6. Give me your email address and I will send you something saying where I live."

"Don't you use pens and paper?"

"This is faster and less annoying. You don't have to find a pen. You don't have to find a piece of paper and then try to find something to write on." She did that wrinkling of her that had made me laugh before. This time I only smirked.

"But I have to write down my email address."

She rolled her eyes. "I have a good memory. Now what is your email?"

"Runforyourlife666. I have AOL."

"So you have AIM too?"

"Yeah. I am hardly ever on though because my sister Casey is always chatting with her friends."

"Alright. Well, I will see you."

She started to head to lunch and I hurried to catch up to her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch or would you parents have to approve first?"

She laughed. "I think that is something I can do."

"Cool."


	6. Princesses First

Double Dare with a Twist

Disclaimer- I do not own Life With Derek or its characters, except for the imaginary ones.

(Nobody's POW)

The next day after school, Derek was sitting in his room when Casey came in. He was at his computer desk and Casey sat on his bed. "How's it going?"

"My life in general or the bet?" He asked still glued to his computer screen.

"Both," Casey replied.

"I'm doing well. I have that Chemistry test tomorrow and I probably should be studying, but yeah, that's just not my thing."

"Well, I could help you study. I practically have the whole text-book memorized."

He turned his eyes away from the computer screen to look at her. "I'm sure you do. Its just that I have better things to do."

She gave him a surprised look that seemed to say "What's more important then learning?"

"…"

"…"

"Casey, are you going to leave my room or stare at me all day? I know I am hot but you are my step-sister." He smirked at her while he noticed a change in her expression.

"You are not "hot". I would not call you ugly, but not good-looking either."

"I'm flattered by your touching words," Derek said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever Derek. I don't know what girls see in you. You are just an arrogant jerk who has little to no manners."

"If I am such a arrogant jerk, why did Winter ask me out? Huh? Could it be because of my manners? I don't think so. I am _hot_." He held his smirk while he turned back to his computer.

"She asked you out? Why would she do a crazy thing like that?"

"Well, actually she only asked if I wanted to do something after school sometime."

"Still, Its interesting."

"Don't ever underestimate the charm power of D."

She rolled her eyes."I've got to study." She made her way towards the door.

"Casey, wait, you probably would like to hear that I have to meet her dad."

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to go now." She turned torwards the door again.

"Have fun rotting your brain with useless knowledge."

"Like your not rotting your brain playing video games." She came back into the room forgetting her homework for a moment.

"Like you don't rot your brain reading girly magazines. "

"What about sports?" She yelled back.

"What about fashion?" Derek got up from his computer and walked over to Casey who was getting red in the face.

"What about hockey?"

"What does hockey have to do with brain rotting? It is a challenging game both psychically and mentally. It takes one with skills, like me, to be good." He was now up from his desk and standing over her looking down.

"I bet I could beat you. It can't be that hard."

"Ha, you don't know anything about it."

"I've watched your hockey games. It looks easy. I want to play you."

"Fine, you're on."

"OK Then."

"OK."

"Derek, I don't have any equipment."

"I'll let you borrow mine." He reached into his closet and pulled out some protective pads.

"Then you won't have any."

"Ah, Don't worry. I never get hurt. Lets go."

Derek went to leave his room and then stopped at the door and let Casey pass him. "Princesses first." He smirked at her as she smacked him on the shoulder.


	7. IM

Double Dare with a Twist

After school on Friday, Derek limped over to his computer. He logged on AOL and then went to check his email. He got an email from Sam saying,

'Hey Triple D, We got somebody to cover you for that game on Saturday. It'll be a shame not having you play. I hope we can still win without you. Heal up soon.

Your buddy,

Sam

P.S. Tell Casey Hi for me.'

"Will do." He said aloud and looked down at his wrapped leg. It was in a cast all the way up to his knee. It looked terrible, but it also felt terrible. He had broken his leg while playing hockey with Casey. He fell in just the right spot so his knee twisted the wrong way and SNAP. Casey felt bad when he fell.

_Derek lay on the ground wincing. Casey ran over to him and knelt by his side. _

"_Where does it hurt?"_

"_My leg."_

"_Can you get up?" She tried to see what was wrong with his leg but he pushed her away. _

"_Of course. Watch me." He got about halfway off the ground with his knees still bent before he fell forward and screamed in pain._

"_Oh My Gosh, Derek. This is my entire fault. I should have never let you play without your guard thingies. How could I be so stupid? What can I do now? Should I call 911?"_

"_Casey, I'm fine. I bet I just bruised it. Just give me a moment and I'll get up." _

"_Derek, I'm sure I heard something snap." She ran to get her cell phone. _

"_Hello, 911, my step-brother fell and he won't get up. I think something might be broken… Yes, he tried but he fell back down… Hold on."_

"_Derek. Let me see your leg. Oh Wow."_

"_I don't think it looks that bad."_

_Casey went back to talking on her cell phone. "Yeah, it looks nasty… Okay." Casey gives them their address. "Uh huh, bye." Casey hung up and looked over at Derek who was trying not to grimace. "They're on their way."_

"_Okay. You know what? I thought you were Klutzilla."_

"_Derek, I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever. It's not your fault. Freak accident. I'd rather it be me than you."_

"_That's sweet Derek." She smiled at him widely._

"_Yeah, whatever. Just don't hug me right now."_

He looked back to his computer screen and noticed an IM from someone unfamiliar.

**B34utyDrawn- Hey Derek **

**Runforyourlife666- Umm, Hi?**

**B34utyDrawn- You don't know who this is?**

**Runforyourlife666- No**

**B34utyDrawn- I'll give you a hint. I have red hair and I go to your school.**

**Runforyourlife666- Michelle?**

**B34utyDrawn- No, I am smarter than her.**

**Runforyourlife666- Kris?**

**B34utyDrawn- I am shorter than her.**

**Runforyourlife666- Hmm, Mindy?**

**B34utyDrawn- No, I dress more appropriate.**

**Runforyourlife666- Jess?**

**B34utyDrawn- How do you even know this is a girl?**

**Runforyourlife666- I don't**

**B34utyDrawn- I _am_ of the female sex.**

**B34utyDrawn- Any more guesses?**

**Runforyourlife666- Tell me something random about you.**

**B34utyDrawn- Fine, I am a Christian.**

**Runforyourlife666- Really? Interesting.. **

**Runforyourlife666- I don't know anybody that is like that.**

**Runforyourlife666- I personally think Christians are nutty.**

**B34utyDrawn- So I'm a nut job? **

**Runforyourlife666- I don't even know you. How do I know your not some stalker standing out my window with a laptop?**

**B34utyDrawn- You know me and I _thought_ you liked me. Now that I told you I am Christian, you already see me as someone you would not associate with.**

**Runforyourlife666- You're right, because there is no God and you're wasting time pretending that there is. :/**

**B34utyDrawn- There is a God.. I know him personally. He knows everything about me and he knows the same about you.**

**Runforyourlife666- Personally, that is kind of creepy. God knowing everything you do. Plus, it don't make any sense at all.**

**Runforyourlife666- Why can you say there is a God?**

**B34utyDrawn- I can feel it. Don't ask me how I can, because I don't really know. I just know deep inside. I just have to believe. **

**Runforyourlife666- Yeah, well I know deep inside that God does not exist.**

**B34utyDrawn- Fine, you wanted to know my reason for believing. What is your reason for denying?**

**Runforyourlife666- My mother was killed 3 years ago in a plane crash. It killed 134 other passengers too. How could God let that happen? How could he care for those 100 people if he let each one of them leave behind loved ones? **

**B34utyDrawn- He cares. Sometimes things happen and God lets it happen for reasons unknown to us. He never stops caring though. Never. **

**Runforyourlife666- I've told you way to much. I got to go.**

**B34utyDrawn- Okay… please don't write God off.**

**Runforyourlife666- Whatever**

**B34utyDrawn- BTW, Here is my address. 786 Forest Rd. See you tonight Derek. Yeah, This is Winter. I like introducing God before you know my name. Sorry about your mom.**

**B34utyDrawn has signed off.**

Derek stared at the screen realizing what he had just done. He put his head against his desk and banged his forehead three times. He had to go out with a self-proclaimed religious freak. What was he going to do now?


	8. Father

Double Dare With A Twist

A/N- This is short because it is a filler chapter. It is also kind of a trailer. I have been so bad at updating and writing that I wanted to put something up for you guys. I hope did not forget this story.

_Alright Derek you can do this. _Derek stood on the front porch of Winter's house. He had not knocked yet because he felt like running. _No you can't. One- she is a Christian. Two- she's a little strange. Three- She's a Christian. Her family is probably religious too. They're going to sit me down and hand me a bible. I don't want that. I don't know how to act around parents, yet alone, God-fearing parents. I'm just going to leave. Yeah, I'll Casey know that this bet was not fair to begin with and I'll still win._

As Derek walked of the porch, the door opened. "Derek! You're late. What happened?" Winter asked him as she waved him in.

He made his way into the house._ So much for running away. _"There was lots of traffic"

"Sure. I understand Derek."

He looked at her with a raised brow. "You do?"

"Yeah, You don't know what to do or how to act because we are a Christian family."

He just looked blankly at her for a few moments.

"Oh, I know. I've lost many good friends because they never wanted to meet my parents. You're brave, Derek Venturi." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her but he was feeling anything but happy. _Are her parents that scary? Should I be worried?_

"Wait here, I'll tell them you are here. Find a seat."

Derek sat down on the living room couch. From where he was sitting he took in the room. It was light blue. Everything was light blue. The couch he was sitting on was light blue. He noticed something on the wall. It was a hanging photo frame, but inside, instead of a picture were words. It read "God bless this home." _Ha, of course._

Winter came back into the living room with a set of adults. They both looked like they were in their late 40's, maybe early 50's. The woman had reddish blonde that looked like it was colored. The man was gray on top but had dark brown hair on the rest of his head.

"Father, this is Derek Venturi."

"Mr. Venturi." He greeted with a strangely deep voice Derek would not expect from him.

"Call me Der.." He stopped his sentence after Winter gave a dirty look and shook her head.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you. It's my house," He almost yelled at Derek.

_Sorry_, Winter mouthed to him behind her father.


End file.
